1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the dissemination of targeted information through communications networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet has become one of the main sources of disseminating information. Real simple syndication (RSS) is a phrase that refers to a method of subscribing to new feeds or to information provided by special interest groups. RSS was designed and popularized in recent years. RSS functions as an easy to use method of subscribing to information feeds.
The particular information feed(s) selected by a given user tend to reveal the user's specific interest(s). An awareness of such interest(s) could be used to deliver targeted content such as an advertisement. However, there is not currently an ability to monitor and analyze RSS feeds for the purpose of identifying a given user's specific interest(s) based on the feed(s) selected by the user in order to establish targeted content delivery to the user. Thus, there is a need for an ability to monitor and analyze RSS feed(s) in order to identify specific interest(s) of users based on RSS feed(s) selected by the user.
Deep packet inspection (DPI) technology has been deployed by information carriers to monitor Internet traffic for the purposes of traffic control and engineering. In some instances, DPI is used for the purposes of targeted content delivery. However, DPI has not been used to monitor and process RSS feed information. Likewise, there is no system or method for inferring and formulating user demographic and/or behavioral profile information based on an analysis of RSS feed information.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.